For the Longest Time
For The Longest Time Out on the football field, the Cheerios are practicing an elaborate number while Ally Francisco is sadly looking on as she wishes she could be out there doing the routine with them. Camille, Valerie, Sasha, and Megan are giving it their all but are looking very tired as most of them have been hard at work in both the New Directions and The Troubletones. Sue goes to the boom box to try out a new song since she hated'' Call Me Maybe. Coach Roz watches on while Megan, who is a huge fan of the song, starts to sing it, but she’s not the only one who loves the song. ''When I Grow Up Megan: Now I’ve got a confession (Cheerios: 'Ha ha ha ha) '''Ally: ' When I was young I wanted attention ('''Cheerios: '''Ha ha ha ha) '''Megan: And I promised myself that I’d do anything (Cheerios: '''Ha ha ha ha) '''Ally: Anything at all for them to notice me ('Cheerios: '''Ha ha ha ha) '''Megan: '  But I ain’t complaining  We all wanna be famous 'Ally: '  So go ahead and say what you wanna say Stefanie ('''a medium height, dark hair, sophomore is singing towards her mother)''': You don't know what its like to be nameless  ''Want them to know what your name is'' 'Ally: '  Cuz see when I was younger I would say (Scene shifts simultaneously to something that they are striving for.) 'Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: '  When I grow up  Ally ('''Ally being the head Cheerio leading them at nationals):' ''I wanna be famous  I wanna be a star  I wanna be in movies 'Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: '  When I grow up Stefanie ('''watches each of her mother’s mistakes and going in the other direction)'':''  ''I wanna see the world''  Drive nice cars  I wanna have groupies Megan ('''Megan is on a Hollywood Block Buster film set): '  ''When I grow up  Be on TV  Ally: People know me  Be on magazines 'Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: '  When I grow up  Stefanie: Fresh and clean  Megan: Number one chick  Ally: When I step out on the scene 'Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: '  But be careful what you wish for 'Megan: '  Cuz you just might get it 'Stefanie: '  You just might get it 'Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: '   You just might get it (Ally: Get it!) 'Ally: '  They used to tell me I was silly (Cheerios: 'Ha ha ha ha) '''Megan ('on stage at her sold out concert): '  ''Until I popped up on the TV ('''Cheerios: '''La la la la)  ''I always wanted to be a superstar ('Cheerios: '''Ha ha ha ha)  ''And knew that singing songs would get me this far'' (Cheerios: 'La la la la) '''Ally ('giving hope to young children in wheelchairs):'''  ''I see them staring at me  '' Ooh I'm a trendsetter  Yes this is true cuz what I do  No one can do it better You can talk about me  Cuz I'm a hot topic Ally and Stefanie:  I see you watching me watching me  And I know you want it, oh  'Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: '  When I grow up Megan ('''waiting in line at a talent agency):' ''I wanna be famous  I wanna be a star  I wanna be in movies  'Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: '  When I grow up Stefanie ('''singing to Roz at her audition):'''   ''I wanna see the world '' Drive nice cars  I wanna have groupies  'Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: '  When I grow up Ally ('''with her girlfriend Paige trying hard to find someone who would want a paraplegic as a model):' ''Be on TV  People know me  Be on magazines 'Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: '  When I grow up  Fresh and clean  Number one chick  When I step out on the scene 'Megan, Stefanie, and Ally: '  But be careful what you wish for Stefanie ('''looking at a picture of her mom dressed as hooker):'''  ''Cuz you just might get it'' 'Ally: '  You just might get it 'Both: '  You just might get it ('Megan:' Get it!) (Ally and Megan look around they see that the Cheerios had already stopped practicing and the rest of the Cheerios had confused stares at Megan and Ally. Sue looks somewhat intrigued while Roz looks amused.) In the locker room the football jocks are still pumped from their win last Friday and are getting ready for practice. Coach Bieste walks in and has some news for them.) Bieste: Well congrats on the victory but we still have some things we need to discus. Skylar: Oh common Bieste, we won out game can we not hear about how we played just for once? (All the guys roll their eyes) Bieste: This isn’t about how you played, which if you want to know I’ll be glad to tell you. Anyways after closely examining both Mark and Tyler’s performance as quarterback I have decided that our 2018 quarterback is . . . Mark Peary. (They all cheer except for Tyler who is still furious about what happened to him last week that he gets up and walks out.) Brady: '''This calls for a celebration. '''Mark: Yeah, it does, but we still have some thing we need to do. Skylar: '''You can’t be serious, are you? '''Mark: No, I am very serious. I mean six years, we finally won Nationals in Glee Club, and keep in mind some of those guys were on the football team, but they failed to make any change in the social structure, but this is our year; two National trophies and we can finish what our jock bros started. Skylar: But still- Mark (sing-song): Aria will be there. (Skylar blushes.) Dean: Yeah, but do we have to sing, I mean they were popular until glee and got slushied and stuff all the time. Mark: Well that maybe but we’ll be legends if we get glee to be popular. Think about that. I mean we’re already legends for still being undefeated in football, a sport we used to suck at. Brady: True, and I can help by inviting to the best parties Ohio’s ever seen. Mark: I’m taking that as a “yes.” All right, let’s go visit Schue. Skylar: Um, I might end up there later, my sister just back from a conference thing so I have to help her. Bell rings. In the Principal's Office (Principal Figgins speaks to Mr. Schuester, Sue Sylvester, and Coach Roz about the future of the Glee Clubs.) Schue: It’s only the second week back at school there’s no way one of our kids are in trouble. Figgins: This isn’t about who is or who is not in trouble. Sue: Well then someone please explain to me why I am here. Figgins: This is about both the Troubletones and the New Directions. (All three exchange looks of curiosity.) Figgins: You see, I have been going over the budgets for both clubs and I do not have enough money for both of you’re clubs to do individual Invitationals. Schue, Sue, and Roz: What? Figgins: I know you both want to show off you’re independent show choirs, but it is not in the budget to do two different nights. Schue: '''Well then why don’t we just do it on the same night, that way we both show off our clubs without wasting a ton of money? '''Roz: I wont stand for it. My girls need their own night; after all we did win Nationals last year. Figgins: I have an idea; at our Pep Assembly this Friday we will let the student body decide who will lead the upcoming Invitationals. Schue: But that is not fair, they will vote for who popularity not what Glee Club is about. Figgins: I’m not suggesting that the winners will be the only Glee Club to perform but the winner will just get featured more. You guys like competition between the groups is this is just another added pressure. I’m trying to help you guys. Anyways, you are dismissed. (All three are shocked at the news they were just told.) Roz: So do we tell the kids? Schue: No, at least not now, let’s just get to the assembly and tell them afterwards. Sue: Right cuz that way we have the weekend to recover from the drama that will arise from them finding out that they will have to work together after the competition. In The Choir Room (Mr. Schue, with his back to the club, reminisces about all his past victories; from the one he competed in to the ones New Directions.) Lilly: Mr. Schue, for the longest time you’ve been reminiscing about your past victories and we don’t even know what song we’re doing for Friday. Mark: Seriously Mr. Schue, Lilly is right. I walked by the pool this morning and I over heard The Troubletones practicing for Friday and they were awesome. (Flashes to a Mark walking by the pool watching a small portion of The Troubletones practicing Independent Women by Destiny’s Child.) ''Independent Women'' Roz: '''And a 5, 6, 7, 8 '''Troubletones: All the women who are independent ''('Melanie': ''Ohhh, Hey) Throw your hands up at me All the honey's who makin’ money Throw your hands up at me ''('Jasmine:' ''Throw your hands up at me baby) All the mommas who profit dollas Throw your hands up at me ''('Valerie: Throw your hands up at me'') All the ladies who truly feel me Throw your hands up at me (Natalie: Throw your hands up at me) Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that ''('Melanie: Down like that) Charlie, how your Angels get down like that? ('''Jasmine: ''Down like that'') Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that ''('Valerie: Down like that) Charlie, how your Angels get down like that? ('''Natalie: ''Down like that'') (Back in the choir room.) Schue: You guys, I got it. I know The Troubletones are very talented but they’re focused more on being perfect and flawless rather than enjoying the true meaning of what Glee Club is all (he turns around and sees the new members) Um what’s going on here? Tyler (''who also just walked in):' I’d like to know too, I thought you guys hated glee club. '''Mark:' Hate is such a strong word. Dean: And we can’t let you get all the hot girls in glee. (Winks at the girls in the club.) Brady: For reals. Plus you don’t even know us that well to make such a remark. I bet you didn’t know that singing is one of my specialties and what I want to do when my football stardom is over. Mark (Sees Harry behind Camille): Oh hey, Harry, when did you join? (Harry blushes a little while Tyler gives them a suspicious look before sitting down.) Schue: '''Well I would love for you guys to audition but there isn’t that much time so we’ll just throw you into the mix. '''Tyler: '''Now you guys can’t slushy us. '''Schue: Anyways, as I was saying, yeah The Troubletones are incredible performers but they lack what Glee Club is all about. Lilly: And what is that Mr. Shue? Schue: Did I ever tell you what my Glee Club director told us? Adam: Yeah, you said, “Mrs. Adler told us that ‘By its very definition, Glee is about opening yourself up to joy.’” Then you guys won by doing some insane disco mashup. Shue (snaps and points): Exactly, now does anyone know what she meant by that? Camille: It means that you should open yourself up to joy so that you perform with as much joy as you possibly can. Am I right? Schue: Close, it means to have fun no matter what happens. Because by giving it your all, there is no regret. (Class stares at him in silence and confusion). What I want you guys to do is to think about the happiest moment of your life and let that flow through your veins when you perform. Jeff: So do you have a song picked out for us? Schue: Actually I do, a song that will let you experience what it is like when you open yourself up to joy. (A long pause). Max: Well, don’t leave us hanging Mr. Schue. Schue: The song is- 'Commercial' In the hallway Camille and Tyler talk by her locker. Camille: So what do you think about the song Mr. Schue gave us. Tyler: I honestly never heard of it, until he played it for us but I think it will be good. Camille: Are you nervous? Tyler: No. I’m excited actually. Camille: So you never told me. Tyler: What didn’t I tell you? Camille: If we are still friends, after I tricked you. Tyler: Oh yeah, I don’t know. Camille (a little angry): What do you mean you don’t know? Tyler: I’ve been busy. Camille: But- Tyler: Look right now just isn’t gonna work out, us being friends, Natalie is still riding me about even just being in the same group as you and I didn’t get to be the quarterback. Camille: So your gonna let her control your life then. Tyler: I love her, and despite her craziness she actually is a nice person. And no she isn’t controlling my life. Camille '(''under her breath): A nice person who hates my guts. '''Tyler: I’ll see you around during Glee Club but nothing else; at least not for a while. (Tyler walks away and Camille is banging her head on her locker because she feels stupid for destroying her first real friend that she met in High School. Just then she looks up and sees three girls, Natalie and her two friends wearing expensive dresses and high heels strutting down the hallway like models on a cat walk.) Camille (to Max who’s locker is next to hers): I don’t know if its cuz I hit my head so many times or are they actually blowing in the wind? Max: Oh you’re talking about “the Crew.” Camille (laughs): The what? Max: “The Crew.” The short one and Pilipino one are the two top girls, at this school and I think the tall one is new; I guess they dropped the other one. And if you can believe it, the tall one is the only one who is a Cherrio the other two are in The Troubletones. Camille (to Max)''': Does “Crew” stand for something? (Natalie graciously walks up to Camille.) '''Natalie (extremely preppy)''': Actually it does Goldie it stands for: Credit Ratings Equals Wealth, uh duh. (The three girls laugh.) '''Natalie (bitchy)': Just kidding it stands for- '''Camille '(interjects): Crazy Rich Elephant Witch. (Max tries to hold in his laughter.) 'Natalie '(peeved): Cool, Rich, Enthusiastic, Women. '''Camille: Whatever. Natalie: Hey Goldie Locks, stay away from my man. (They turn to leave.) Camille '(''to their backs): Who are those girls, your bimbo sidekicks? (They stop and turn. The Pilipino girl who is Camille’s height walks over to her first.) '''Girl #1: I’m Jasmine and I am not a bimbo, I’m Sophomore class president. Camille: How are you class president if elections don’t begin for another week? (Valerie, who is taller than both them and also a Cheerio, comes over.) Valerie: That’s because no one runs against Jasmine, got that, Freshmeat. Camille: It’s Fresh''man'', not meat. And you are? Jasmine: That’s Valerie, and the three of us run The Troubletones and the school. Camille (baffled): Wait what? Max: Girl, you need yo ears checked. Natalie: Common ladies, she obviously didn’t hear us. So, let’s show her who runs this place. (They turn around and begin to perform Beyoncé’s Who Run Da World (Girls) ''while everyone else backs into their lockers to try and not get in the way of the “the Crew”) ''Who Run The School (Crew) Natalie: Girls, we run this motha ''('Jasmine and Valerie:'' yeah!)'' x4 '' CREW!'' '''Jasmine: Who run the school? ''('Valerie: Crew!)'' x4 Natalie and Jasmine: Who run this motha? ''('Valerie: Crew!)'' x4'' '''Natalie: Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your check come at they neck, Disrespect us no they wont Jasmine: Boy don't even try to touch this ''('Valerie: Touch this'') Natalie: Boy this beat is crazy (Valerie: Crazy) Valerie: This is how they made me (Natalie and Jasmine: ''Made me'') Houston Texas baby Jasmine: This goes out to all my girls That’s in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later Valerie: I think I need a barber None of these people can fade me I’m so good with this, I remind you I’m so hood with this The Crew ('''walks up to Tyler, Harry, and Mark and seduces them):' ''Boy I'm just playing Come here baby Hope you still like me If you pay me Natalie: My persuasion can build a nation ''('Jasmine and Megan:' ''Oh, oh) Endless power, with our love we can devour ''('Jasmine and Valerie:' ''Oh, oh) Valerie: You'll do anything for me Who run the school? ''('Jasmine and Natalie: Crew!) '''Natalie:' Who run this motha? ''('Valerie and Jasmine: Crew!) x4 '''Valerie with Jasmine: Who run the school? ''('Natalie: Crew!) x4 '''The Crew: Who are we? What we run? The school ''('Valerie: Who run this motha, yeah) Who are we? What we run? The school ''('Jasmine: ''Who run this motha, yeah'') Who are we? What do we run? We run the school! ''('Natalie:' ''Who run this motha, yeah) Who are we? What we run? We run the school Who run the school? Crew! (After the performance is over “the Crew” leaves, Camille and Max just look confused as to what just happened.) Max: Whatever you did to get those three on your bad side, you best be on your toes from now on Blondie. (Camille and Max start walking down the hall that “the Crew” entered from.) Camille: I know, I thought I just had to worry about Natalie, but now those two are pissed. This is not looking good. Max: So where you from anyways? Camille: I’m originally from Chicago, Illinois. A few states over, but it’s still a dramatic change. (Adam, a tall skinny, brown haired boy, sees Camille and Max walking by and decides to join them.) Adam: Why’d you move? Camille: Oh Adam, you startled me. Adam: My bad, why did you move? Camille: My mom’s job promoted her and they needed her here in Lima. Adam: Oh that’s awesome for your mom, but for you it must be a pain. Camille: Yeah, I know. My mom knows how much I hated moving. Adam: Well, you can add me and Max to your list of friends. Max: Boy, I never said I would be friends. Adam: Oh, I just assumed— Max (laughing): Hahaha, I’m just playing with you. Camille, you just got yoself two friends in five minutes. Camille: Thanks guys. Adam: And don’t forget about Tyler too. That’s three. Camille: Tyler and I aren’t exactly friends at the moment; long story and I really don’t want to get into it. Adam: Oh, well I know just the person to fill that slot. Camille: Who? Adam: My boyfriend, Jeff. He’s in New Directions too, but you probably haven’t noticed him since he’s rather shy. (Jeff, average height, rather sweet looking kid, with brown hair, and a really cute smile that makes him look rather young, is drinking water from the fountain when Adam walks up to him.) Adam: Hey Jeff, meet Camille. Jeff: Hey, I heard your audition; I thought it was amazing. Camille: Thank you, (trying to remember him) and yours was good too. Jeff (smiles): Thanks. Adam: Well, look at that you now have three friends. Camille: Great. [VO: ''Three friends, three enemies, maybe four.]'' ''Who’s hungry? Commerical Girl's Locker Room '''Shirley' (putting up sign up sheets in the locker room): [VO: ''This is so typical; I’m always the one who has to go around and find people to join a club. I know I wasn’t told to do this, but there is way too much hot dogs in New Directions; we need some more tacos. Well hopefully there will be girls in here that would like to join New Directions and not The Troubletones.] (Faint singing heard coming from the showers. A short Pilipino girl is singing Maroon 5’s ''Sunday Morning while showering after her gym class.) ''Sunday Morning'' Girl: Sunday morning, rain is falling Steal some covers, share some skin Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable You twist to fit the mold that I am in That may be all I need In darkness, she is all I see Come and rest your bones with me Driving slow on Sunday morning And I never want to leave (She gets out of the shower, puts her towel on, and stops singing.) Shirley (smiling): Hey it’s Joy right. Joy (a little annoyed and confused): Yeah, what can I do for you? Shirley: I’m Shirley and I over heard you sing Sunday Morning and I thought it was great. Joy (steamed, that someone heard her sing and watch her shower): What do you want? Shirley: I was wondering if you wanted to join New Directions. We are still looking for more people. We have about six members and we need twelve to even compete and we can definitely win with you. Plus we need more girls. We got this new girl, Aria and she’s all right, but not as good as you. (Flashback to Aria singing Every time You Lie by Demi Lovato.) ''Everytime You Lie'' Aria: You told me on a Sunday That it wasn’t gonna work '' ''I tried to cry myself to sleep ‘Cause it was supposed to hurt We sat next to the fire As the flame was burning out I knew what you were thinking Before you’d say it aloud (Shirley and Joy are talking in the locker room) Don’t say you’re sorry, ‘cause I’m not even breaking You’re not worth the time that this is taking I knew better than to let you break my heart This soul you’ll never see again, won’t be showing scars You still love her I can see it in your eyes (Camille is trying to apologize to Tyler in the cafeteria while the song is playing.) The truth is all that I can hear Every time you lie (Back in the locker room) Joy: Let me think about it. Shirley: Ok, just letting you know, this Friday at the Pep Assembly, we’re doing a number so make sure you come by before then. Joy: We’ll see. The Auditorium (Shirley leaves somewhat satisfied that there might be a potential girl interested in joining New Directions. In the auditorium the Troubletones are rehearsing for a song they will perform at the Pep Assembly.) Coach Roz (yelling into her bullhorn): Common gurls! Be sharper! Smile! This ain’t that hard! Think of how much your boy will love you when he sees you doing these moves! You two! Why are you stopping?! Who told you to stop?! (Everyone stares at Zoe and Sasha, who seem to be having trouble with the dance so they stopped moving.) Zoe: Sorry, this routine is really hard. Roz: I don’t care if it’s hard, if ya wanted something easy then why didn’t you audition for the New Directions? Sasha: We’re sorry, it wont happen again. But do you think we can add some (awkwardly saying) vanilla to this? (Coach Roz becomes frustrated while everyone else looks in bewilderment.) Roz: No one else seems to be having problems. Morgan (a sophomore and one of the few African Americans in the club, without thinking): That’s because there are more blacks than whites in here. Roz: OH MAH GOD- Sasha (trying to end the conversation): I have no problem with all this chocolate, but for some of us (motions towards Zoe who is also having trouble), we can’t do all these black moves. [VO: ''Shit did I really just that?] '''Roz': OH, HELL TO THA NAH, you did not just say that. You calling me ghetto or something? I can be ghetto if you wantz me to be ghetto, huh do you wantz that? Sasha: No Coach Roz. That’s not what I meant. Roz: Good, cuz I moved out of the ghetto a long time (emphasizing every syllable) a-ga-oh. And there is barely any black girls in this club so my moves aren’t chocolate, they are just a little too much for you’re broke ass white moves, and you call yoself a Cheerio. If there were more black girls than I would love to add some more buh-lack moves. Zoe: Excuse her; she sometimes talks before she thinks. Coach Roz: Next time, either you Vanillas call me out on my Chocolate, your gonna regret it. Now from the top! Keep it up, I’ll be right back. (Coach Roz steps out for a bit.) In the Hallway In the Hallway, two siblings, Skylar and Trisha DeMarko are running in the halls while Trisha is staring at a text from Aria.) Trisha: '''Can you hurry up, Aria said that auditions are over but if we are good enough we might be able to join. '''Skylar: '''I know I heard you the first time. You know I would have already been in New Directions if you didn’t come back from that summer camp so late. '''Trisha: I know, but this is the only thing that Aria, you, and I will do together in high school. And mom said you would do something with me during high school and last you stayed on football. Skylar: I know, and I already agreed on joining glee, no need to bring in mom. Gosh you sound more obnoxious than I do. Trisha: That’s where I get it. (Smiles) Oh good, we’re here. (They run into Mr. Schue before he walks into the choir room with Joy.) Shirley (interrupts, excitedly): Everyone this is Joy. Joy: Hello. Shirley: Yay! Schue: Uh, she has decided to join New Directions and we also have our very own Safety, Skylar DeMarko and his sister Trisha DeMarko. So, if you don’t mind taking a seat we still have a lot of work to do before tomorrow. Trisha: you’re not going to have us audition? Schue: Normally I would but we just got you three interested in joining and we have to teach you the song, harmonies, and dance so you won’t just stand there looking confused. All right, everyone up. (They all get up and go through the whole song slowly to teach Skylar, Joy, and Trisha the moves and lyrics. In the auditorium Roz: Ok, so we’re going to have to alter some of the movements as we have two new members, one is a Cheerio and the other is the coach’s sidekick. Everyone this is Megan Smith and Ally Francisco. Natalie (''sarcastic):' Great another peppy member. (''To Melanie) Looks like you might have some competition. Roz: Now I don’t know how to teach a paraplegic but get in there and try your best with this poppin’ number. (They begin the dance and Roz closes eyes and tries not to look as she can hear how much they are messing up. Back in the choir room.) Choir Room Jeff: So Mr. Shue, have you picked out this year’s musical? Schue: Not yet Jeff but I will let you guys know what is going on by Monday, all right? Lilly: Is there something you are not telling us about Mr. Shue? Schue: Like I said, come Monday you guys will know what is going on. For now I will leave it at this: this Friday there will be a competition between The Troubletones and us. And lets not forget to cheer on Camille for her first Pep Assembly as a Cheerio. (Mr. Shue leaves as quick as he can while Camille rushes out feeling embarrassed while the confused members slowly start to get up and leave while pondering on what Mr. Shue could be talking about with the exception of Mark and Tyler.) Tyler: Hey Mark I was wondering if you could help me with something. Mark: Sure, what do you need? Tyler: Well for starters I never did say thank you. Mark: For what? Tyler: '''For taking the blame, that was very generous of you. '''Mark: Well you would have done the same for me. Tyler: True. And secondly, I wanted to say congratulations on being quarterback, I know I was a little upset but we’ve been friends for the past two years and have really been there for me especially with my parents divorce, and you are more than my best friend, you are like a brother to me. Mark: ‘Tis true. Go on. Tyler: Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have a Bro’s Night this weekend, like we used to. Mark: That’s all you wanted? And I thought it was something more important. Tyler: I’m not finished. Mark: Oh. Tyler: I need advice but I would rather we talk somewhere with better privacy. Mark: Ok, well then I guess we’ll have hang out this weekend. Tyler: Great. There’s one more thing. Mark: What? Tyler: Do you think you could help me with the number for Friday? Mark: You’re asking me? I’m just about as talented as you. Tyler: I would have to say better than me. Mark: Yeah you’re right, I am. (They both laugh.) Sure thing, once I’m gone someone will have to take my place, why not you. Tyler: Awesome, can we start now? Mark: Sure. (Mark and Tyler go by the piano and Mark plays some scales while Tyler tries to imitate them with his voice.) Commercial Pep Assembly (At the Pep Assembly, kids are throwing paper airplanes around the gym and most are playing on their cell phones or iPads. Principal Figgins walks up to the microphone stand to settle down the crowd.) Figgins: Settle down children, settle down. Now before we begin this Welcome Back Assembly I would first like to say that unfortunately this will be my last year as principal (some students yell in excitement while some teachers look a little worried). Settle down children. (Behind the curtain the Troubletones are waiting anxiously for before going on stage. Roz gives them some tips.) Figgins and Roz: Now- Roz: I want you girls, to give it all ya got. I know we aint going last but when you go out there you better make sure those New Directions cry. If any''one'' of you messes up I will call you out in front of everyone until you cry. Now, I want to see that fierceness that The Troubletones are known for. (Out front.) Figgins: So without further ado let’s welcome our Cheerios. (The Cheerios perform. The crowd loves it and wants more.) (Everyone is cheering for this outstanding performance.) Figgins: And now it’s time for the competition to begin. First up, fresh off their 1st place victory at the Nationals, let’s welcome out to the stage, the wonderful, the incredibly talented, Troubletones. (The lights go out and everyone is on their feet excited and cheering them on. The lights begin to flicker on with the tune of''Jumpin, Jumpin'' by Destiny’s Child revealing the Troubletones’ eleven members all wearing black leather pants with white pumps and a white leather crop top.) ''Jumpin, Jumpin'' Troubletones: Ladies leave your man at home '' The club is full of ballers'' And they pockets full grown And all you fellas leave your girl With her friends Cause it's 11:30, and the club is'' ''Jumpin', jumpin Melanie: Last weekend you stayed at home Alone and lonely Couldn't find your man He was chillin' with his homies Natalie: This weekend you goin' out If he try to stop you, you goin’ off You got cha hair done and your nails done too Zoe: And your outfit and you’re in your shoes You parlaying at the hottest spot tonight Zoe with Megan: You’re gonna find the brothas Rollin in the Lexus, trucks, and Hummers (Figgins and the rest of McKinley are moving to the music; some students shout in excitement and wolf whistle.) Troubletones: So you say you've got a girl? Yes, do you got a man? But the party ain't gon' stop So lets make it hot, hot! Ally: Ladies leave your man at home ''('Jasmine: Home'') The club is full of ballers And they pockets full grown ''('Melanie: Grown) And all you fellas leave your girl With her friends ''('Jasmine and Melanie: ''Friends oh, yeah'') Cause it's 11:30, and the club is'' ''Jumpin', jumpin (Sue: Oh, no, it’s another sex riot. Normally it’s your pathetic club up there, but now this. Kids don’t need to see that.) Troubletones: So you say you've got a girl? Yes, do you got a man? But the party ain't gon' stop So lets make it hot, hot! (Shue: Sue leave it, it’s fine.) Samantha and Melanie: Sexy women do your dance Fly ladies work your man All them fellas in the club Who can get down now? (Figgins seems to be really enjoying this performance while Sue and Will are exchanging looks of discontent.) Jasmine and Natalie: Bounce with me, bounce, bounce Bounce, papis work ('''Morgan: Shake, baby, shake, shake, shake, work it, work it'' Twist, baby, twist, twist, twist) You better dip that thang Sasha and Valerie: Sexy women do your dance Fly ladies work your man All them fellas in the club Who can get down now? Troubletones: Ladies leave your man at home The club is full of ballers And they pockets full grown ''('Melanie: Grown) And all you fellas leave your girl ''('Jasmine: ''Girl'') With her friends Cause it's 11:30, and the club is'' ''Jumpin', jumpin Ladies leave your man at home ''('Jasmine: Leave your man ladies) The club is full of ballers ''('Melanie: ''Ballers, ballers'') And they pockets full grown And all you fellas leave your girl ''('Melanie and Jasmine: Fellas, fellas) With her friends 'Cause it's 11:30, and the club is ''Jumpin', jumpin (Everyone gives The Troubletones a standing ovation and screams at their amazing performance. A flabbergasted Will runs backstage to talk to his kids to try to bring up their energy. Behind the curtain, the New Directions are freaking out.) Joy: Wow, they were really good. Brady: I just can’t believe that Mr. Shue didn’t even give me a solo for this song. I can out perform every one of you. Jeff: I don’t think we should go on. Shirley: Yeah, there is no way we can top that. Adam: Agreed, let’s get out of here. Before— (They turn around and Mr. Schue is standing right there while Sue is behind him.) Schue: Where do you think you guys are going? Mark: Sorry Mr. Schue but we can’t follow them. Schue: Yes, you can and you will. They were great like always, but they lacked passion. You guys kill this number every''time you perform it. Now go on out there and show them what glee is all about. '''Harry': Mr. Schue is right you guys. Lilly: We can do it if we believe in ourselves. Camille: Thanks Mr. Schue. (They start to leave when Sue stops them.) Sue: All right, sloppy babies if you don’t show up the Crunk Club then I will personally make Booty Camp ten times harder. Figgins (taps on the mic to control the students): That’s enough, quiet, quiet. And now give it up the New Directions performing an old song, by the great Billy Idol. Mr. Shue: Uh, it’s Billy Joel. (The lights go out again then only the guys are lighted, then the girls. For The Longest Time by Billy Joel starts to play. Guys are wearing casual clothes with a vest, shirt, and jeans while the girls are wearing dresses made for a day in the park.) ''For The Longest Time'' New Directions: Whoa, oh, oh, oh ND boys: '' For the longest'' ND girls: For the longest time New Directions: Whoa, oh, oh, oh ND boys: For the longest ND girls: For the longest Harry: If you said goodbye to me tonight There would still be music left to write Camille: What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you That hasn't happened (with ND: for the longest time) Tyler: Once I thought my innocence was gone ''('Mark:' ''Oh, oh, oh) Now I know that happiness goes on (Some of the Troubletones seem to enjoy this performance while some students are confused as to what is going on.) Shirley: That's when you found me, when you put your arms around me I haven't been there ''('ND''' for the longest time) New Directions: Whoa, oh, oh, oh ND boys: For the longest ND girls: For the longest Max: I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall And the greatest miracle of all Joy: Is how I need you, and how you needed me too That hasn't happened (with ND: In the longest time) Adam: Maybe this won't last very long But you feel so right And I could be wrong Trisha: Took my chances I forgot how nice romance is I haven't been there ''('with ND: For the longest time) '''New Directions: Whoa, oh, oh, oh ND boys: For the longest ND girls: For the longest time New Directions: Whoa, oh, oh, oh For the longest ND harmonizing: Time (Some people stand others stay sitting down, but they are all clapping. Mr. Shue looks a little worried but he is proud of the New Directions for doing a great job. ) Commerical Teacher's Lounge (In the Teacher’s Lounge after the Pep Assembly, Will, Coach Roz, and Sue discuss the performances.) Roz: Looks like I won this time Mr. Schue. Schue: Oh, please Roz, it’s just Invitationals, it’s not a real competition. Sue: You guys bicker like an old married couple. Roz: And what does that make the two of you? Sue: Oh please, we never bicker. Schue: Uh Sue what are you talking? Sue: Will I’m trying to move on with the past. Schue: But you just told Coach Roz that we— Roz: See I knew you two were the old couple: Will is the young stud and you Sue are the Old Maid. Sue: Oh please, everyone bickers with Will. Schue: Ok, let’s move on. You guys were great and I hope you are excited about Invitationals. Roz: I’m glad we agree on something Mr. Schue; my team was amazing. Schue: Uh aren’t you gonna say something about us? Roz: It didn’t cross my mind. (The conversation moves to talking about the fall production. Coach Bieste joins in.) Schue: Ok, so we’re not gonna get anywhere with that so let’s talk about the Fall Production. Bieste: Any ideas? Schue: I’ve got it! We need to secure the rights to Grease and fast. Roz: Oh, hell no Mr. Schue! We are not doing a play about a bunch of white people. Schue: But it’s timeless and they are in high school and that’s where we are. Sue: I agree with Bertha on this, Grease is too outdated to do, plus that Olivia Newton-John sickens me. Roz: What we need to do is a play that has black roles for my girls to be apart of. Schue: What do you suggest? Roz: The Wiz. Everyone does Wicked or The Wizard of Oz, but no one does The Wiz or Memphis it’s a little underrated if you ask me Schue: Are you planning on letting any of my kids audition? Roz: Well we do need guys and you always attract short people so they’re perfect for the cute, little munchkins and there are plenty of white folk in Memphis, you know the background characters that no one really cares about. Sue: This is pointless. We all want different things, I for one would want to see your kids do some play that ends up getting rid of both Glee Clubs all together, like that one movie about kids killing each other. What was it? Hungry Royale?'' Battling Hunger''? Schue: Uh Sue I think you mean Hunger Games. Sue: Oh that’s it Will, Battle Royale. Schue: Sue, we’re not doing any of those. Sue: Oh common Will, live a little. Schue: How about Rent? Roz: You think my girls will want to dress up as a guy to play the only black role. Schue: There are actually about four: two boys and two girls. Roz: Next. We need a musical that is not for old people but something for the kids to relate to. Schue: I know what you mean, last week I overheard my kids talking about Fame and they were saying how overrated it is. It’s about high school kids wanting to get into the New York School For Dramatic Arts. (Flashback to a conversation between Shirley, Skylar, and Adam.) Shirley: Ugh, if I see any more productions of Fame I swear I will kill someone. Skylar: I agree, last night my mom rented the movie On Demand and literally played it over and over again that if you asked me to perform it, I could. Adam: That’s nothing, Fame is Jeff’s favorite movie and every time it’s in town or it’s revived, his mom takes us both to watch it. Talk about a snooze fest. Mark: That sucks man. Adam: Tell me about it. (Back in the Teacher’s Lounge all three of them think about play they should do) [Bieste VO: What we need is a play that will attract them] [Roz VO: What we need is a black play] [Schue VO: A play that appeals to what the kids are going through.] [Sue VO: A play that will end the New Directions and the Trouble Tones.] (Just then a gust of wind blows through the windows, which brings in a playbill that shows two familiar faces on it, with two red words written over the picture.) Roz, Bieste, Schue, and Sue: Spring Awakening. Schue: It’s perfect. How come I didn’t think of it? Roz: High schoolers discovering the inner and outer tumult of sexuality it’s perfect; even I enjoy it. Schue: Plus, we haven’t done anything like this since Rocky Horror and with Figgins leaving he wont care. (Bell rings. They get up to leave) Schue: So Monday we shall tell them both news. Roz: You got it. But we’re gonna change the skin on some of those girls so my girls have a chance of getting a role. They all leave and a close up shot of the playbill shows Rachel Berry as Wendla Bergman and Jesse St. James as Melchior Gabor. February 1, 2016 to April 6, 2016. the end Songs When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls sung by Megan Smith, Ally Francisco, and Stefanie Dee Independet Women by Desitny's Child sung by The Toubletones Who Run The School (Crew) by Beyonce sung by Natalie Sheets, Jasmine Solstice, and Valerie Munroe Sunday Morning ''by Maroon 5 sung by Joy Andrews ''Every Time You Lie by Demi Lovato sung by Aria Moreno Jumpin, Jumpin by Destiny's Child sung by The Troubletones For The Longest Time by Billy Joel sung by New Directions Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes